Type-55 Directed Energy Rifle/Advanced
|fire=Automatic |ammotype=Superheated Plasma |rate of fire=High, Fully Automatic, 600 RPM |accuracy=Medium |range=Short to Medium Range |era=*Post war era |affiliation=*Sangheili *Covenant remnants |counterpart=*UNSC **MA5D Individual Combat Weapon System *Covenant Empire **Type-51 Directed Energy Rifle/Improved *Forerunner Ecumene **Z-130 Directed Energy Automatic Weapon }} The T-55 Directed Energy Rifle/Advanced,[http://blogs.halo.xbox.com/Headlines/post/2012/09/19/The-Halo-Bulletin-91912-.aspx Halo Waypoint - The Halo Bulletin: 9.19.12] or Storm Rifle, is the evolution of the standard Plasma Rifle and served various infantry during the violent Sangheili civil conflicts that followed the Human-Covenant war. The weapon now includes a modular coil set, a high-mounted cooling shroud, and an extended barrel, all contributing to greater overall performance in the field than its predecessor. As the name might suggest, the fully automatic weapon unleashes a "storm" of projectiles upon firing - rapid and deadly at close to medium range, but less accurate at longer ranges. However, it overheats within approximately 5 seconds of continual fire, though this is generally still plenty of time to deplete shields of and kill a number of hostiles. It seems the Sangheili have traded the slower, yet more accurate and longer range weapons of the past for more aggressive variants, influenced by the Jiralhanae "Jiralhanae force" tactics evident through such items as the Jiralhanae variant of the Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle. The weapon also appears to be similar to the Plasma Repeater, though it lacks the former's ability to quickly vent waste heat. Gameplay Advantages The Storm Rifle has a high rate of fire, giving it the ability to take out shields with ease. It has a fair amount of shots before it overheats, letting the user continuously damage the opponent. At short range, it is relatively easy to keep aim on the target. It also does not need to be reloaded, as it cools down automatically without the action of the player. Disadvantages The Storm Rifle is good against shields, but not quite as effective against armor. It will destroy shields but shortly after overheat, leaving the user vulnerable to a counterattack. At mid to long range, it is practically useless, meaning it is only a close range weapon. In addition, due it running off of a plasma battery, the player is unable to pick up additional ammunition for the weapon, thus, depleted storm rifles must be simply discarded or replaced. Changes in the Halo 4 Weapon Tuning Update *Capable of killing in three fewer rounds.[https://blogs.halowaypoint.com/Headlines/post/2013/05/29/The-Halo-Bulletin-52913.aspx Halo Waypoint - The Halo Bulletin 5.29.13] *Auto-aim angle has been reduced. *Projectile spread has been decreased. Changes from Halo 4 to Halo 5: Guardians *Overheats much faster. *The revolving compartment below the receiver now spins as the rifle fires. *Slightly different firing sound. *Gains the ability to smart scope. *Color of screen changed to blue. *Screen projections changed to a more generic overheating gauge and battery meter. *Screen no longer projects interesting glyphs when overheating. Trivia *The Rifle has a heat display. *In Halo 4, one battery unit will be depleted when two plasma bolts are fired, meaning a fully-charged Storm Rifle can fire 200 bolts. With the ammo specialization enabled, it is possible to spawn with a Storm Rifle that carries a 150% charge. This means that it is capable of firing 300 plasma bolts. *The Storm Rifle removes SPARTAN-IV shielding in ten shots. Gallery Storm.png|First-person view of the Storm Rifle. 10pcjwv.jpg|A Sangheili facing John-117 with a Storm Rifle. H4 stormrifle trans.png|The Storm Rifle as it appears in Halo 4. img_209_halo-4-war-games-gameplay-e3-2012-hd.jpg|The Storm Rifle in Halo 4 Multiplayer. Dg stormmelee.png|A player earning a melee kill while holding the Storm Rifle. Dg stormoverheat.png|A Storm Rifle overheating after a number of repetitive shots. Dg stormfiring2.png|Player firing a Storm Rifle using a Thruster Pack. Dg stormfiring.png|Player firing a Storm Rifle at another player exiting a Scorpion Tank. H4hd_23.jpg|John-117 uses the Storm Rifle against Jul 'Mdama's Covenant. b0ce78370b722aea0395d0cbd847995d.png|John-117 uses the Storm Rifle on the outer hull of the . Chill.jpg|The "Chill" storm rifle weapon skin. Steamrifle concept.jpg|Concept design of another custom skin for the weapon. H4 Skin Compression.png|''Compression'' Weapon skin. H5G Campaign StormRifle.png|First person view of the Storm Rifle in Halo 5: Guardians viewed by John-117. H5G Campaign StormRifleSS.png|Smart-scope with the Storm Rifle. H5G Campaign StormRifleOverheat.png|The Storm Rifle overheating in the hands of John-117. Appearances *''Halo 4'' **''Spartan Ops'' *''Halo: Escalation'' *''Halo: The Thursday War'' *''Halo 5: Guardians'' See also *Type-51 Directed Energy Rifle/Improved *Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle Sources Category:Covenant Weapons Category:Assault rifles